Minecraft Love Triangle
by AVPamcnight
Summary: This is a story of a 15 year old spider named Ari who loves a 23 year old skeleton named Cindy. Both these girls go after villages to raid but what happens when Cindy falls in love with a human. Find out in this story. All characters have the look of the mob talker. DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN MINECRAFT OR THESE CHARACTERS OR THE MOB TALKER MOD OR ANY MOD
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone this is my first fanfic, hope guys like it. Leave me a comment if you guys want more or if I should fix things. **

_"We have to get back to the cave it's going to be morning soon!" exclaimed Cindy the skeleton. Cindy was 23, pale skin, white hair, smooth skin almost as if it were silk, and B cup breast only covered be a small belly top. "We'll get there soon I want to kill villagers first then we will go home." said Ari the spider. Ari was only 15, has a long sleeve sweater, purple short hair, and to her age small breast. The village was the largest of the villages filled with a cobblestone church, a bakery, a blacksmith, 29 houses, 20 farms, and 7 barracks. Morning was just a hour away creating a beautiful sunrise that will not last. The two slowly crept up on a innocent man walking down the road. The man seemed to be in his late 30s and unlike the other villagers had black hair and blue clothes. He is hot thought Cindy. "Lets not kill that guy he seems strong, and I don't want to fight too much" said Cindy hoping Ari won't kill him. Ari noticing the man for the first time got jealous at him for catching Cindy's eyes. "But imagine how much fun it will be to kill him." said Ari. The two began to argue with each other for 2 minutes. We are losing moonlight thought Cindy. She then came up with an idea to win the argument. She did the one thin Ari always lost to. She put on a puppy face and started to fake cry. Ari was stunned with emotion then realized what Cindy was trying to do. She couldn't fight it. "Ok we won't kill him" said Ari. Cindy was happy that Ari did not kill him she hugged her and said " Thank you." Ari couldn't help it she started to blush and could not help herself. "Your welcome." She said trying to hide her blush. Cindy not noticing her blush walked away to kill other villagers. What have I done thought Ari that man is gonna drive her crazy._

_ The village was half the population it was in less that 20 minutes many people were crying but Ari did not care she is just glad the zombies were there to help them kill the soldiers. Most zombies were gone and dead again but some came back full with other new zombies to help next time. Cindy could not get her mind off of that man she thinks she is falling in love. Ari could not get her mind off of that hug with Cindy._

**Thanks for reading hope you guys like it and if you guys want more just tell me. See ya **


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN MINECRAFT OR THESE CHARACTERS OR THE MOB TALKER MOD OR ANY MOD. Hi guys and girls this is chapter 2 give you guys a little summary here we will be in the mind of Ari and her jealous ways she is not to happy that Cindy is likening a human. Enough of me talking here we go.**

The ravine was Ari's favorite place in the world, the whole ravine was so large it went from the mountains that are 57 miles away from the large village and the ravine still goes underneath it. The bottom is 67% filled with water and the rest is filled with lava, once you go in there is a abandoned mine to the left, and to the right are the mobs stripped mine 'homes' new ones get built every week. Cindy and hers home is the 7th one from the first. Their house was built entirely from obsidian and endstone (thanks to the endermen) on the left was the crafting items and on the right was their potions and enchanting tale filled with bookcases (thanks to the witches). Straight ahead was the down stairs that go into the 3 bedrooms. And at the straight ahead of the bedrooms was the practice arena filled with arrows, practice dummies, and weapons.

**ARI POV **

Can't wait to get some sleep thought Ari. Cindy followed in behind me with a grin on her beautiful face and she just went to practice in the arena. I went into my room not filled with much just some paintings and a chest. I put my hand underneath my bed to get my pink dairy filled with all my secrets. After awhile of writing I turned to the end of the pages to look at the drawings I made of Cindy. I can't stop thinking of Cindy and the human together just can't if she falls in love with him I don't know what I'll do. But that hug today was magical, but what if she did not feel anything. I couldn't help it but cry. Cindy I wish you to be mine. I wish to be yours. I felt my eyes feel heavy now... *Night time*

I awoke to the smell of food and sleepily got out of bed to the kitchen. When I got upstairs I got a nice view of Cindy's ass as she bended over to take the bacon from the oven. I fully woke up after that. She stood up and I acted as if I just came up. "Good night!" exclaimed Cindy. "Night" I said. "After you eat do you want to go practice before we head off?" She asked. "Sure." I served myself a plate of pancakes and bacon. As soon I took the first bite of the pancakes I got goosebumps. "This is delicious, I really like how you put bananas inside and the bacon is crisped to the point. I love it." "Really, thanks took me a while to cook, I'm glad you liked. And don't eat too much we have to practice after this, ok." "Ok." After we ate we cleaned and I decided to put soapy water on Cindy. She screamed and got me. "Haha, that is what you get. Now stop no stop haha-" I sprayed her with water after water. Until we've ran out of water she just looked at me, smiling and laughing. I couldn't help but smile to. Her smile made my day. After we cleaned up we got ready to practice in the arena. I was wearing some leather the lightest of armors. This armor had a small helm, and the chest was not like my sweater but a little worse for it felt strange. Cindy's armor was better than I remember hers was a black color with a new helm this one seems enchanted. "Ready to start." Cindy said readying a arrow. "You bet!" And we were off we work as a team while she shoots them weakening them I finish them. "lets speed this up!" She started to fire arrows nonstop and she started to curve the arrows. I cant believe she did not hit me Not a single arrow came my way. I never seen her move that fast her face was shiny through the black armor.*1 hour later*

We gathered our troops, our weapons everything the nether portal at the barracks was getting crowded by zombie pigman and magma cubes. I was beta team with Cindy, 10 zombies, 9 skeletons, 10 spiders, and 15 pigman. We're ready. We charged from the mountains and ran at full speed I was beside Cindy we were racing to the village loser has to do laundry. When we got to the village I used one of my special abilities to get a boost. She laughed and yelled "CHEATER!" I then jumped on top of a village house and took out my fire charges and burnt that thing to the ground. The other spiders did the same thing as I and we burned half of the houses. I was so happy until there was a iron golem I shouted to one of the zombie mutants and he came over here crushing that tin can. I laughed and thanked him. I was watching Cindy then I saw were she was heading."NO Cindy don't do IT NOO!" I shouted...

**Hey guys and girls hoped you liked this chapter I know I did please tell me what you think remember I am new. -AVPamcnight**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN MINECRAFT OR THESE CHARACTERS OR THE MOB TALKER MOD OR ANY MOD. Hey guys and girls I am back with a new chapter. Hope you guys and girls like this chapter. Please leave a comment and tell me what you think.**

CINDY POV

I heard Ari screaming my name but did not turn around who I saw on the ground was the same human I met yesterday the one I fell in love with." Oh no no no, are you ok?!" I asked. "Uhh...yes...h-hel-help me..."said the man. I had to save him I could not lose him. But were was he hurt, he is not bleeding. I put my hand on his forehead and he was burning up. He must be poisoned I thought. "Ari come and help me!" "No... but what about the battle." "Forget it come and help me!" "Fine!" Ari then came and helped me pick him up. "How are we going to get all the way to the mountains without him dying." Ari said. I looked and saw a fallen enderman. I checked if he was alive but no pulse. I did the one thing I knew I would regret I took his ender pearl and threw as far as I could and grabbed onto Ari and the human. I waited for what felt like 1 hour then whoosh.

We landed at the entrance and we took him in, we snook past guards and drank a few potions to turn invisible. Soon we made it to our house and put him in the 3rd bedroom. "Ok ok ok... WE CANT KEEP HIM HERE!" yelled Ari. She looked furious and her eyes used to be a cute pink but now the seemed to have a red devilish look. "I'm sorry but I panicked I could not let him die out there. Ok so we are going to keep him here and protect him." "Why are going to keep him, he is a human he will do nothing but try to kill us when he wakes. We can't keep him here alright and why do you even want him here he will-". "BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!" I yelled. It seemed I chose the wrong time to yell at Ari. She started to cry heavily, I suddenly felt bad I should not have yelled at her. "Look Ari I'm sorry I yelled at you." I embraced her into a hug. "You think that's why I'm crying?!" she pushed me away with such force i can't believe I'm still standing. "You **bitch** that is not why I'm crying...I'm crying because...I love you." She said with a whisper. She ran out of the room without me saying anything else.

*Few hours left until sunlight*

ARI POV

_Cindy, why Cindy _I thought _why do you love him and not me. _This could not be happening this is just a nightmare a stupid nightmare. But no it is not a nightmare. I just simply lay down in my room and cry. I grabbed my dairy and turned to the end of pages and just cry staring at the drawings of Cindy. Then as I saw my favorite drawing I felt something turn cold it was her kissing someone else I was suppose to fill that in to be me. Now all I see is that human. My broken heart turned cold, coming back together forming a cruel, cold heart.

** DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN MINECRAFT OR THESE CHARACTERS OR THE MOB TALKER MOD OR ANY ****MOD. Man that sucks i feel bad for Ari and what will happen with her new cruel heart. In some way I feel the same way Ari does right now with the human. What will happen next time guys and girls I don't know but leave a comment. -AVPamcnight**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN MINECRAFT OR THESE CHARACTERS OR THE MOB TALKER MOD OR ANY MOD. Hey guys and girls this time we see what happened to Ari. Will she go crazy I don't know find out.**

CINDY POV

_What just happened did she just say... no she wouldn't _I thought. _She couldn't feel that way no... she can't._ I kept giving the man medicine to cure his sickness. When he started to move around I filled up a bottle with water. _"_Uhhhh...ohhhh my head hurts." He was waking up. I quickly brought him water. "Where am I? And who are you?" "I am Cindy, and you are in my house. I took you in when you were poisoned." "Thanks, and my name is Steve. Rotten monsters posioning me, I shall kill them all." "Funny you should say that, I am actually a 'monster' I am a skeleton." "What then... that means I can't kill monsters if you saved me. How should I repay you?" "I have a few things on my mind that you can do for me, but we'll do it later. Now I must go see my friend you should stay here, not all 'monsters' are nice." "Ok."

ARI POV

_I feel like_ _killing__ the man to make me feel better _I thought _No Cindy will never talk to me again. _I heard a knock on my door, and regrettably answered it knowing who it was. "Hi Ari just wanted to know if you are ok?" "Ok. OK YOU THINK I AM OK WELL AFTER GETTING REJECT I GUESS YOU CAN SAY I AM _OK_!" I yelled. My eyes started to get watery. "After all this all you can say is are you OK!" I could not help myself but cry. I felt the tears fall down my face one by one. "I'm sorry I should not of said that, I just wanted to tell you that he is awake and his name is Steve." "Oh and what else did he tell you that he _loves you. _I'm sure you two will make a cute couple. Sure enough he will move in the other room, and you will be there all night just hugging, kissing, and... and-" I couldn't continue. Just couldn't think about Cindy in the same room with 'Steve' and doing things I couldn't imagine. "Ari just... be quiet. Alright and please stop crying just please..." They way she was looking at me proved she was feeling guilty. She then hugged me tightly, putting her head on top of mine. "Please Ari don't cry, this is so hard on me too ok." She then grabbed my face to look into my eyes. "Now please accept my apology." She then closed in and pressed her lips on mine. I was stunned my eyes wide open, my cheeks blazing with heat. Soon I closed my eyes just like Cindy. Softly we kissed each other until we needed air. We then kissed hard this time. I grabbed her back pulling her closer to me. Cindy's tongue was trying to gain entrance to my mouth, I opened my mouth to find her exploring my mouth with her tongue. My tongue then fought hers in a fight for dominance. Cindy being stronger than me won and massaged my tongue with hers. We both ended staring into each others eyes. "Wow... that was amazing." I exclaimed. "That was exciting. Now um don't tell anyone about that kiss ok." "Why that was amazing." "Because you are 15 and I am 23. You are underage." "Oh right I won't tell anyone."

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN MINECRAFT OR THESE CHARACTERS OR THE MOB TALKER MOD OR ANY MOD. Hey guys and girls hope you liked it and what will happen to Ari and Cindy. How about Steve? -AVPamcnight **


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN MINECRAFT OR THESE CHARACTERS OR THE MOB TALKER MOD OR ANY MOD. Hey guys and girls, this time Cindy is going to get some after kissing Ari. Ari still has a cruel heart who we'll face her cruel vengeance will it be Steve who took Cindy from her or will it be something bigger than life. LEMON WARNING**

STEVE POV

_When is Cindy coming back I want to see her big tits. Oh I want to fuck her ass too. _I heard foot steps coming from the hall, then there was a knock. I went to see who it was and saw her. "Hey come on in Cindy." "Hello I just came to check up on you." "Oh we'll I'm fine." "Oh ok, that's good. Now about repaying me?" "Oh what do you want me to d-" She cut me short by locking lips together. "Mmmmmhhhhh." She moan. That just made me 'bone hard'. "Oh, seems your 'friend' is getting excited!" she laughed stopping the kiss for air. I felt it too get harder the more we kissed, she then got on her knees and opened my jeans and pulled out my 9 inch dick. "Oh someone is grown fully." She giggled. I couldn't help myself but blush and chuckle. She then kissed the head and sucked at rapid speed taking it all in her silky mouth. "Uuuhhhh... t-that feels good C-Cindy. Suck fa-faster!" I moaned. She sucked harder and used her hands to play with my ball sacks. I felt my dick get stronger and twitch I was about to explode. With another pump of Cindy's mouth I came in her mouth. Her mouth was full with my cum. "That tastes good." "Now since you gave me enjoyment I'll give some to you." I took off her top and looked at her big boobs. I grabbed her left boob and sucked the other. "Aaahhh that feels so good don't stop, PLEASE DONT STOP!" her moaning made me work harder and I decided to switch. She strated to moan my name louder each time I used my tongue on her. "I w-want it...i-inside me!" Without hesitating I obliged and faced her beautiful pussy my dick an inch away. "Are you ready for this?" I asked. "Yes and no matter what don't stop." "Alright" and with that I pounded her pussy like there was no tomorrow. She screamed in pain but quickly screamed in pleasure. "F-Fuck...Me H-Ha-Harder!" As told I got her pussy so hard I felt a wall break. She screamed loudly, moaning my name. One she was done we switched sides, her on top and me on bottom. She put my dick inside her and leaned towards my dick and moaned. "Cindy you have a tight ass." Her tight ass started to get tighter as she came on me, and I her. We started back up our moans filling my ears...

ARI POV

_I can't believe what happened, my first kiss with Cindy._ I grabbed my diary and wrote what happened so far, then I started to hear screams and moans._ What is that noise._ I walked out in the hall, followed the noise to Steve's door_. No it can't be she accepted my love... _I opened the door with a slam and what I saw would scar me for life, Cindy having sex with Steve. They both had stunned faces. "Ari I can exp-" **"EXPLAIN WHAT! WHY YOU ARE HAVING SEX WITH HIM! YOU JUST MET HIM AND YOU KNOW ME FOR SO LONG, AND STILL YOU CHOOSE HIM!" **Tears started to flow down.** "I THOUGHT YOU ACCEPTED MY LOVE OR WAS THAT SO I CAN SHUT UP! YOU KNOW WHAT STEVE YOU CAN HAVE HER SHE IS NOTHING BUT A SLUTTY BITCH!"** I ran from the room crying, I ran out the house, out of the ravine to the forest._ I thought she accepted my love, my heart, me. But no as naive as I am I allowed her to take over my mind. _I made a Altair for the Father of Monsters, for the Father of Fear and Nightmares. I made an Altair for Herobrine. "Oh, master hear my call for vengeance must be made to those who created him." I waited for an hour and was about to leave when I heard a demonic voice, and a purple glow came from the Altair and out came Herobrine. "Hello child, so your the one that brought me here. Nice, what sort of vengeance do you want?" "The kind where I'll do the damage." "Alright, but first you must wish for a monster to die and I'll give you the power." This could be tricky but I figured to take the strongest monsters. "I'll have the powers of the EnderDragon, Wither, and Mobzilla." "Well, well someone is greedy but like I care, so might I say good luck child and cause mayhem all over Minecraftia!" And he disappeared, the purple then turned to red coming towards me wanting a taste of my flesh. When I touched it I blacked out...


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN MINECRAFT OR THESE CHARACTERS OR THE MOB TALKER MOD OR ANY MOD. Hey guys and girls, last time we encountered some love going on with Cindy and Steve. Ari got some new powers who will face her vengeance. Find out. I will also like to thank kallistarockz for leaving a positive review.**

ARI POV

I awoke in a strange warm place. The area had a chest, crafting table, some furnaces, and was made out of cobblestone. In the corner was a villager making some sort of potion._ I should kill him and take his remains to Herobrine. _The man then saw me awake and approached the bed. "Are you alright madam?" He asked. "Yes I'm fine...I just feel a little dizzy." I answered. He then put his hand on my forehead. "You aren't too hot, here drink this just in case." He than gave me the drink he was making. I smelled the drink and almost threw up. "It may smell bad, but it we'll make you feel better." I hesitantly drank the green liquid, just as it smelled bad so was the taste bad. "That's better now you must rest, you have been out for 6 days." _What 6 days how can it be that long. _My eyes felt heavy...

*2 days later*

As soon I woke up I had the need to kill everything in my path. "Ah your awake now, how are you feeling?" The villager seemed to be waiting for me to wake up. I slowly got out of bed and towards the man. "Thank you sir, you have no idea what you just did." He looked at me confused then he noticed his mistake as I grabbed his neck and snapped it.*Crack* He laid on the ground unmoving, his eyes wide open staring into nothing. I picked up his heavy body to take him to the Altair. H_ow am I going to get there I am at the village, wait. _I thought hard about using my powers and felt the ground leave my feet._ I'm flying I can't believe I'm flying._ A few of the guards saw me and tried to shoot me. "You will never get away!" Some of the arrows reached to the man I killed and that gave me an idea. I grabbed the man and used him like a human shield. I quickly flew to the forest and found the Altair for the sacrifice to began. "Herobrine I brought you a sacrfice for a monster to be made!" The purple glow came back and I felt a sudden force push me back. Herobeine appeared shocked when he saw me. "What happened to your eyes?" "What do you mean-" He then made the glow turn into a mirror, and what I saw was that my eyes have turned a demonic red, and the white color was now black. "What...how did this happen?" "Probably with the mass of monster souls you have now." "Oh, well can we continue this, I wanna get this monster to cause mayhem." "Alright. Now what monster must be unleashed on Minecraftia?" This monster had to be good, I want it to kill. On the other hand I can have an... "How about an army?" "A what! That is too much souls." "Oh so the all powerful 'Herobrine' can't create a army?" I tried my luck, wanna know if he can do this with little power. "Fine you will have an army full with the strongest. You will have mutants, krakens, dragons, enderknights, and nightmares. Good luck taking the world!" He disappeared, then all of the monsters appeared taking shape and form in the woods. Most did not fit so most trees had to go down. "I am going to have fun today..."


End file.
